1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and program associated with license management, and in particular, to license transfer between apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a device connected to a network is a device capable of installing an application with a license. There is a system that includes a license information issuing server for issuing a license (hereinbelow referred to as an issuing server) connected to the network. In the system, the issuing server performs processing for transferring the application and its license from a device to another device without impropriety. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-217320 discusses cooperation between an issuing server located on a network and a device connected to the network to install an application with a license.